Numbers
by lizteroid
Summary: Formally known as 'He's Just That Into You'. Not great at summaries. However, it stars Jethro Gibbs, Harmon Rabb and Caitlin Pike as the lead characters. Rating is subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:: _Yes, an NCIS/JAG crossover! Harmon Rabb/Kate Pike/Jethro Gibbs.

* * *

Caitlin Pike had been working over at JAG for a good few months and had settled back in there, she had her own office and everything once again. She was happy, something she hadn't been in quite a while. But now, Kate had the love of her life once again; Harm. The blond was in the middle of a case, she was working alongside Harm and Bud, looking into the disappearance of a female Navy Lieutenant out of Quantico. The team of three were just about to make their way back to the car to head on back to the JAG HQ when Kate got the call.

"Commander Pike?" she answered in a chipper mood. It was then her face fell a little as she listened to the information on the end of the line, "Uh...yes, Sir. Yes, Sir. Right away. Goodbye, Sir." she frowned and hung up after the Admiral of Fleet had hung up, looking up as Harm neared her with a concerned look about his face.

"Everything alright Kate?" he asked her, keeping his professional head on for the time being, when they got home he would be able to talk with her properly and comfort her all she needed.

"I'm being transferred back to NCIS." she replied and looked up at Harm with a sudden fear in her eyes.

"They can justify that?" Harm asked her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Of course they can, Harm. i'm going back on Tuesday." she told him and sighed harshly, walking with him back to the car then, towards Bud, who was looking on with a profound concern for Kate.

"Everything alright, ma'am?" he asked her, to which he received no response. Bud looked up at Harm and raised a questioning brow, to which he received a head shake and sad smile as the trio got inside the car.

Kate kept herself to herself. The two males in the front of the car offered soft glances to each other, Harm continued to glance through the rear view at his fiancee, making sure she was alright and keeping herself in check until they got home that night. He knew that he had been privileged that day to be working alongside Kate, it should have been Mac who had been on the case and not Kate, but Mac was still caught up in another case and couldn't get out of it, so Caitlin had been assigned.

Once they arrived back at the JAG HQ in the Navy yard, Kate made herself report straight to the Admiral to clarify what was needed of her, and sure enough it was for her to be transferred back over to NCIS as an aide for McGee, the team's technical support and one-time 'Probie' to which he still had the nickname. It was final, and she would be leaving Harm indefinitely to work with Mac once again. Kate was more worried about this after she knew that he and Mac had a history, and she knew how Harm was around the ladies; he only had to switch on his Flyboy smile and the ladies were jumping into bed with him. It had worked on her afterall, with the help of some cheesy pick-up lines.

The whole week, Kate was anxious about going to NCIS and hoping that the Admiral would possibly change his mind and send someone else, Mac she had hoped. But no, the week went on and Kate received no emails nor phone calls telling her that she was to stay at JAG and someone else was taking her place. It was going to be difficult now when Harm stayed over for her to get up and they go their separate ways to work. She knew how hard that was going to be and she hated that fact, she hated whoever had chosen to send her away from JAG instead of someone else, even though she knew they had chosen the best for the job.

Tuesday finally arrived and she looked up from her breakfast as Harm strolled into the kitchen in his dress whites. She had been told to wear her own also. Kate could never resist Harm in that uniform, but she had to do her best to do so. He looked to her with a sad smile across his lips before he sighed and moved nearer to her.

"You know, it's -"  
"I really don -"

They had both spoken at the same time. Kate looked to Harm and gave a tired, sad chuckle before she shook her head.

"You first."

"I was going to say, it's not going to be the same without you at JAG." Harm told her, and somehow it made it harder for Kate to handle.

"Harm, please..." she sighed and then shook her head, "I don't want to go back to that place. They're all so...cold." she remarked and then sighed a little once again before she glanced up to Harm, "But, I have to. Will you be here tonight or back at your place?" she asked as she stood up, grabbing her purse to leave the house.

"If you want me here, I'll be here." Harm smiled to Kate.

Kate just nodded and smiled a little. She was grateful to have Harm back in her life. She had missed for the longest time when she had been out in Pearl and then over in Chicago, they had lost touch but had never stopped thinking about each other, and it had showed when she had returned. Harm had left Mac for her. So, Kate just stood there, her arms weaved around Harm's neck and she tiptoed up to kiss his lips.

"I'll see you tonight. I love you..." Kate smiled and stepped back, taking her cover from the table and giving Harm one last glance before she left the house, all ready to go on the road to get to her newly assigned workplace; NCIS.

* * *

**R&R!** Not that great with endings tbh, but I hope you liked it. (:


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:: _Yes, an NCIS/JAG crossover! Harmon Rabb/Kate Pike/Jethro Gibbs.

* * *

Upon arriving at the Navy yard of NCIS, Kate got out of her car and glanced around. To her left she saw the parking lot with all of the Navy issued cars, all the same model and she chuckled a little before grabbing her briefcase and heading towards the entrance to meet with the team and introduce the case from her perspective. Kate entered the building and was issued her visitors pass before she was taken through the security checks to make sure she wasn't about to inflict a terrorist attack upon the HQ.

Once she was waved through the security checks, Kate made her way upstairs, riding the elevator up to the Bullpen. The elevator doors pinged open as she was looking at her distorted reflection in the frosted metal of the doors. Kate looked out into the Bullpen before she stepped off the elevator, she swallowed and walked along the floor towards the team; Team Gibbs. Of course, Kate did not know which of the team Gibbs, she also didn't know that he'd tried to get Harm to the brig, and Gibbs didn't know that she were engaged to Harm.

"Commander Caitlin Pike ma'am, can I speak to Special Agent…Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" Kate announced herself, as she neared Ziva David, the only female in the team, Kate noted.

"Gibbs. He's over there. You are part of the JAG corps, yes?" Ziva asked the female standing before her as she inspected Kate's insignia and glanced over to Tony, they were going to trick the Commander into thinking Tony was the Special Agent Gibbs that she was there to see.

"That's correct, ma'am." Kate replied, she wasn't used to calling anyone ma'am other than Mac; Sarah MacKenzie back at the JAG HQ. The blond gently turned her head and she looked to Ziva, seeing her dark eyes and the dark hair, she smiled softly to Ziva and removed her cover, "Agent Gibbs?" she probed a little just as Tony stood up from behind his desk and smirked as he moved closer to see and Ziva.

"Special Agent Gibbs…" he extended his hand out to Kate.

Softly, Kate took Tony's hand and she smiled up at him gently, "Commander Caitl…Kate Pike." She beamed.

"Kate." Tony repeated, hearing that the Commander's name was the same as the Agent they had lost several years to a sniper; Caitlin 'Kate' Todd. Tony was just about to speak up again when he felt a sharp slap to the back of his head, "Hey Boss!" he began, "Was just meeting the Commander, her name's Kate Pike."

"DiNozzo, I can read and besides Vance told me she was on her way over here. We're sharing jurisdiction with JAG on this case." Gibbs barked at Tony, who scuttled back to his desk. Jethro looked to Kate and waited expectantly before he caught Ziva's eye and raised a brow to her, "Ziva get the case up on the plasma!" he ordered, causing Kate to jump a little.

"Commander Pike." Kate offered her hand to Jethro and looked into his bright blue eyes, she smiled softly.

"So, what's the case like from the JAG angle?" Gibbs asked Kate, moving away from her but only to go and sit behind his desk with his coffee.

"Well, the ca-" she was interrupted.

"McGee, get the Commander a seat, will ya?" Gibbs barking orders to his team once again. He looked back to Kate, telling her to continue without so many words, if any.

"The case; Married Gunnery Sargeant in the Marine Corps, being stalked. His house and other possessions have been vandalized with the words: SLUT, WHORE, among others. We're guessing the stalker's a woman, probably an ex-lover of the Gunny." Kate explained what she had in the file in her hand, "Thank you, McGee." She smiled to the Probie who brought her over a chair, while Ziva finally got the case they were sharing up onto the plasma behind Kate.

"Stalking, that's a little boring isn't it? Especially for joint jurisdiction." Tony chipped in but then lowered his face when he caught sight of the glare Gibbs was casting over his way.

"They should put a law onto you, Tony. You spend a lot of time stalking skirts." Ziva chortled to herself, but loud enough for Tony to hear what she had said about him.

"It's chasing, Ziva. Chasing skirts." he corrected her.

"Oh, same thing." Ziva concluded and looked over to Gibbs, who was not looking that impressed with she and Tony's conversation about stalking, "Case; we got so far as identifying the stalker." Ziva glanced over to Tony as she stressed the word they had just discussed before she continued then, "Her name is Olivia Hyde. She was part of the Navy, an Ensign Junior Class, she worked with Gunnery Sargeant Curran's wife, Justine."

"So, we need to speak to the wife?" Kate suggested.

"Ya think?" Gibbs replied and got up from his seat, heading over to the elevator, on his way to see Abby in the Forensics lab.

Seeing Kate's brows raise a notch, Tony stood and chuckled, "You get used to it after a while." he smiled to her before he offered his hand again, "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. I promise that's my real name this time."

Kate chuckled and looked up at him, he wasn't much taller than her, "Pleasure, Tony." she replied before looking to the other two agents of the team.

Tony took the liberty of introducing them, "Special Agents Ziva David and McGee."

"Tim." McGee nodded and offered his hand to Kate.

"Kate." she beamed and shook McGee's hand, "So is Gibbs always that way?" she asked the team.

The three agents looked between each other, not being the one to tell Kate that's how was all the time, she would figure it out herself, hopefully. The three turned on their heels and moved back to their desks, leaving the commander in her dress whites standing in the middle of the Bullpen, letting Tony have the best view of her behind.

* * *

**R&R!** Not that great with endings tbh, but I hope you liked it. (:


End file.
